1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a root orb made of an organic medium which sustains plant life in a healthy manner and displays any type of plant species in a variety of manners. The invention is, however, more particularly directed to a root orb system which displays and contains a plant or plants in an organic moss.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mosses are small, soft plants that are typically 0.4-4 inches tall, that commonly grow close together in clumps or mats in damp or shady locations. They do not have flowers or seeds, and their simple leaves cover the thin wiry stems.
There are approximately 12,000 species of moss, and there is a substantial market in mosses gathered from the wild. The uses for intact moss are principally in the florist trade and for home decoration. Decaying moss in the genus Sphagnum is also the major component of peat, which is “mined” for use as a fuel, as a horticultural soil additive, among others.
Sphagnum moss, generally the species cristatum and subnitens, is harvested while still growing and is dried out to be used in nurseries and horticulture as a plant growing medium.
Said Sphagnum moss can be used as a component of peat but in accordance with the inventor's knowledge, there are no applications in which this moss is used as the root container itself.
Even though the known applications of the moss of the prior art address some of the needs of the market, a new root orb using organic moss for containing a plant or plants is still desired.